doctorwhoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
James Roche
This is my writer's page. For my user page, see User: Opalsaloony History General Overview I was born on April 6th, 2001 in Sydney. I had too stay in hospital for several weeks because I had bad Asthma. I was raised in **** and from Kindergarten to year four attended ****. In year four, I attended the OC (Opportunity class) test and was 18th on the reserve list. Eventually I got in to the Opportunity Class at ****. In the class, I entered three writing competitions and had to write a mini-novel, which improved my writing a fair bit. Also my dad touches me, but I like it. Doctor Who At first, I thought Doctor Who was a medical show. Then my Dad showed me his penis, which I liked. Then I watched repeats of my mum and dad's sex tapes, although my Dad wouldn't let me watch the facials at the end. Ironically, I was more scared of my mum's vagina, which was meant to be a humorous episode and was actually one of the worst in exsistence, than I was of Blink, which was meant to be a scary episode. My Dad got me the DVD's of series 1-3, and I saw series 4 on TV. In 2009, my Dad made my sister and I Doctor Who shirts. My sister got one saying "There's something on your back" with his penis on the back, and I got one saying "The Angels have the Phonebox" with a huge poo in the middle. During 2009, I watched most of Torchwood series 1 and 2, followed by Children of Earth, and started writing a mini series. One of my Dad's colleagues managed to get us all of the specials in advance, along with the Eleventh Hour. Then I got Foxtel IQ, so I could record the episodes of me and my dad having sex, but the recording space filled up quickly and we had to delete them. I was annoyed. I watched series 6, but after A Good Man goes to war got sort of bored. During that time, I finished writing my series, inherited my sister's shirt, and watched every episode at least 3 times waiting for Let's Kill Hitler. When it came, I didn't love it or any of the other episodes until God Complex and Closing Time. TWORS? Meh. TDTWATW? Uh... No. I liked series 7. More than Series 6. Damn you mid-series break! Wikia The first wiki I joined was the Artemis Fowl wiki, which is why I have this username. I continuously clicked the random wiki button in 2009 so I had something to do, and also continuously read things on the Doctor who wiki, but didn't actually contribute to it until 2011. I joined the wiki of basically every book series I read, which were a fair few. Currently, I only contribute to this wiki. Trivia *Although on most wikis I join, which often have several thousand pages and hundreds of contirubutors, and only two or three Australians, this wiki, with six main contributors and less than a hundred pages, it has two people who live in Australia, me and Tennantfan. Works on This Wiki *Destiny's Fate (Legacy of S'ah) *Opalsaloony User Series 1 (Spoilers, Master of Disguise, Out of Sync, Run, Posession of the Daleks, Parallel, Every Image, The Four Doctors ) DON'T EDIT MY STUFF! No one has, but just saying. If people seem out of character, good. If inconsistencies pop up, good.'? I'f everything is in italics, good. It is all part of my User Series master plan, which will be incorporated as a story arc over 1 or 2 seasons, then a massive revelation in a series finale and a special or miniseries depending on how much time I have. Category:Writer's Pages Category:Opalsaloony